User talk:Curse You
Archive OSHT User:Curse_You/Herring Herring YOU ANET EMPLOYEE! — Nova — ( ) 18:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Yay Canada! Yay for us!--Darksyde Never Again 05:46, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm... On the Summon Whatever pages, you added a note saying they have 10 attribute, and gain 1 attribute per level for a total or 15 attribute. Can you clarify what this means? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I think I messed it up somewhere, I did those edits in a half daze. I think I'll just change it to say that their attribute goes from 10 to 15 at an unknown rate or something. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'd assume they gain a rank every 2 levels, but it would need testing to be completely sure. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:13, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Feel free to change it. Although, I think what I just changed it to should be good. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Questionable edit Why did you add "*This boss is named after Custodian of Team Quitter QQ." to the Colonel Custo page? seems like vandalism. Also you added that Snow_Wurm has a secondary of a warrior, but why? The mob doesn't have any warrior skills.--NurseMyth 01:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Colonel Custo's trivia is actually confirmed to be true (and there are a lot of others like it), and as for the snow wurm, it dropped a warrior tome in hard mode, so one of it's professions must be warrior. Hope this clears things up. Also, when adding new comments to talk pages, please put them at the bottom of the page. It's harder to tell when what question was asked if you don't. Thanks.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Moved it to the bottom. Also, thanks Marcopolo for clearing that up for me. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 01:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::No problem-- (Talk) ( ) 01:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh It did not occur to me that "Custodian of Team Quitter QQ" was referring to a player (thought it was gibberish), was this a name the boss event or something? anyway can we add "the player 'Custodian of Team Quitter QQ'" to the arcticle to clear that up, or is it that obvious it is a player reference?--NurseMyth 06:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::If you were around during the beta, you would know who it is. Custodian was a prominent player early in the game's history. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 08:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::And was up until QQ disbanded, which wasn't all too long ago. You can find Custo's guild history here (it's pretty impressive). Avalance 08:50, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Great skill!!! Can I use it on my Dervish? I just had to say, skill User:Curse_You/Error_7 is brilliant! Nice job!'' Suicidal Tendencie 21:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :It was actually made up by a Guild mate of mine (though I altered the duration a little). --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:44, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Suggest that skill as a 9th skill added by GW for AB. =) Suicidal Tendencie 11:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::My glad farming RA monk wants this, that way i wouldn't need to have Do not Disturb on to stem the tide of verbal abuse from over-extenders who don't understand monks have limited range :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)